


Vicky in Slaanesh's tickle hell.

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F, Hell, Sex, Tickling, soul in torment, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7





	Vicky in Slaanesh's tickle hell.

Vicky in Slaanesh's tickle hell

*

Vicky shrieked with laughter as the daemonettes tickled her, they ALWAYS tickled Vicky! For 10,000 years she had been trapped in this terrible ticklish hell, and she knew that she would be here for ETERNITY!

"Wahahahaha, no not between the toes again!" Vicky pleaded in ticklish damnation.

The daemonettes smiled sadistically and merely focused even more on the hated spot!

Vicky had a fit as the tiny brushes stroked between her supernaturally sensitive toes! Her laughter came out in chokes of desperation as her possessed body refused to obey her and instead spread it's toes to facilitate the best possible tickle of the sensitive area!

Vicky was desperate to protect her toes but her body was simply not hers to control! A daemon controlled every part of her body except her voice and her face, but Vicky still felt everything her absurdly ticklish body felt! No restraints held her limbs, they didn't need to! Her body even helped to make sure that the tickling was even worse, bending into all sorts of vulnerable positions!

"Stop stop STOP!" Vicky screamed in desperate laughter.

Fingers poked her sides, making her face jump and squeal with laughter. Hands squeezed her belly and she felt sure that she must be tickled to death from it! 

Her hyper ticklish body exposed it's own armpits slippery pink tentacles stroked them in the worst possible way!

"Oh this is HELL!" Vicky wailed.

"We established that fact 10,000 years ago," one of the daemonettes purred lustfully.

"I just want rest! Even 5 seconds of rest! It has been 10,000 years without so much as a 5 second pause!" Vicky squealed out between her tormented laughter.

"You will NEVER rest, not even for 5 seconds. The torment will NEVER stop, not even a trillion years from now will you get a rest! Welcome to eternal torment my dear Vicky!" The daemonette said cruelly, tickling her the entire time she talked to Vicky.

Vicky wept ticklish tears as her ribs were stroked, it made her absolutely FRANTIC! Even after ten thousand years this supernatural place did not let her desensitise nor acclimatise to the terrible tickling! She was just as unable to bear it as she had been during the very first minute!

The evil merciless fingers caressed her sensitive body all over, causing electric shock type reactions that made her want to jump out of her skin. She was laughing her head off, had never ceased laughing since she got here!

The daemonettes temporarily left her toes alone and instead focused on squeezing her knees, making her want to die from how BAD it tickled! Oh no please not there!

Vicky felt her own possessed arms join in with the knee squeezing, she was tickled by her own body! It was so bad but she could not stop any of it! No matter what she said or how she pleaded!

Feathers stroked the back of her knees and she wanted to throw back her head in laughter! She sufficed for just screwing up her face as she roared with laughter.

Her body spread it's legs and a long tongue entered her vagina, making her moan and laugh at the same time. She LOVED it when sexual stuff was done to her, it was her only break from the monotony of the single type of torment she felt.

"Oh yes! Wahaha! Fuck me! Hahahahahahaha!" Vicky squealed ticklishly.

A daemonette moved it's loincloth to reveal both male and female sexual organs and Vicky gazed lustfully at the mighty erection even through her screaming laughter. The daemonettes teased her, not penetrating her but making her beg, tickling her harder than ever as they tormented her with lust.

"Please put it in! I BEG YOU!" Vicky pleaded wretchedly.

The daemonettes finally relented and the well endowed daemonette penetrated her grateful soaking wet pussy. It felt FANTASTIC as it slide in and out of her slippery inner special place, but the rest of the Daemonettes tickled her all the harder lest her pleasure outdid her eternal torment!

Vicky was a frenzy of laughter as all kinds of hands and implements stroked a poked her apocalyptically ticklish body. She tried to focus on her pleasure but it was submerged beneath an ocean of ticklish torment! She could only laugh as long tongues slid all over her giant ticklish breasts and teased her sensitive nipples!

Vicky screamed oaths of worship to her god Slaanesh, the god of lust and kinkiness, thanking him for this WONDERFUL hell! She exploded in orgasm in a frenzy of laughter, tickled completely out of her mind even at the height of orgasm!

Vicky willingly used her laughing mouth to kiss the daemonette who had just fucked her, she LOVED her sadistic daemonettes! For all of her begging and complaining, Vicky WANTED to stay here for all eternity! She was a tickle fetish masochist and this hell was her eternal paradise reward for a lifetime of devotion to Slaanesh!

Vicky screamed desperately as the sex ended and there was nothing but tickling. The sex was a rare treat in her never ending torment.

"You love it Vicky, you love it ALL!" A daemonette accused her.

"You are right damn you, I DO love it! Oh Slaanesh help me I never want this to end!" Vicky wailed through her hysterical laughter.

The daemonette kissed her forehead and reassured her, "it never will, eternity never ends."

Vicky smiled, eternity was such a wonderful thing.

***


End file.
